


Twin Suns

by Maliseiya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliseiya/pseuds/Maliseiya
Summary: "Une grimace de douleur déforma brièvement les traits du visage d’Obi Wan. L’état de vulnérabilité dans lequel se trouvait en ce moment le Jedi transporta Maul des années en arrière, sur Naboo. Le Dathomirien se rappela avec un pincement au cœur que le duel au cœur du générateur de Theed n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait rencontré Obi Wan."Lorsque Darth Maul trouve Obi-Wan blessé dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant, des sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait cru pouvoir oublier pour toujours refont inévitablement surface.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Kudos: 13





	Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

> La fin de Clone Wars et l'obsession de Darth Maul pour Obi-Wan m'ont inspirée pour écrire cette petite fanfiction.

Darth Maul repoussa du pied la carcasse du droïde qu’il avait fait tomber au sol quelques minutes auparavant, d’un coup de sabre laser. L’unité ne possédait rien qui aurait pu intéresser le zabrak. Cela faisait plus d’une semaine qu’il poursuivait une piste dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant. Pendant l’espace d’un instant il avait cru avoir une chance de retrouver Sidious et d’enfin prendre sa revanche sur son ancien maître, mais ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée au moment où le droïde lui avait avoué ne posséder aucune information au sujet du Seigneur Sith. Maul laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Encore un échec de plus. Il accrocha son sabre laser à sa ceinture et fit quelques pas en direction du hangar qu’il avait réaménagé en abri de fortune. Le Dathomirien s’apprêtait à regagner son speeder lorsqu’il aperçut une forme sombre allongée à quelques mètres de là. Par précaution, il posa une main sur son arme. Remarquant après quelques observations que la personne semblait bien trop affaiblie pour représenter un quelconque danger, Maul se rapprocha un peu plus du corps étendu au sol. L’individu dont l’identité lui était jusqu’à présent encore inconnue portait à sa ceinture une arme que le zabrak aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Kenobi ?! S’écria-t-il en écartant les mèches qui cachaient le visage du Jedi.

Que pouvait bien faire le Négociateur dans un lieu aussi miteux que celui-là ? Quelle idée avait bien pu passer par la tête du conseil des Jedis pour envoyer un de leurs meilleurs atouts _ici ?_

\- Kenobi réveille-toi ! Dit le Dathomirien en administrant une claque à l’homme qui gisait toujours inconscient au sol. Ne me dis pas que quelqu’un a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de toi.

Voyant que le Jedi ne se réveillait toujours pas, Maul passa un bras sous ses épaules et un autres sous ses genoux pour le soulever. Il lui paraissait impossible d’utiliser son speeder avec un poids mort dans les bras.

\- Tout ce dont j’avais besoin en ce moment, grommela le zabrak en calant Obi-Wan toujours inconscient sur son épaule.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois arrivé au hangar où il avait élu domicile, l’ancien Sith déposa son précieux colis sur son lit de fortune. Il observa un instant le visage aux traits étrangement détendus du Jedi avant de s’emparer du sabre laser qu’il portait à sa ceinture. Il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien les capacités de cet homme. Maul prit ensuite soin de lui retirer sa lourde cape de laine ainsi que sa tunique beige afin de détecter une éventuelle blessure. Obi-Wan ne semblait cependant pas avoir sur le corps autre chose que quelques coupures bénignes. L’hématome impressionnant qui colorait la tempe gauche du Jedi indiqua au Dathomirien les raisons de son évanouissement.

\- Les Jedis… toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, grogna-t-il en passant un peu de gel bacta sur la blessure.

Maul banda avec application la tête de l’homme puis recula de quelques pas pour observer son œuvre. Le poids de son sabre laser qui trônait toujours à sa ceinture se fit soudainement ressentir et il songea un instant qu’a priori, rien ne l’empêchait de tuer l’homme pendant son sommeil.  
Une grimace de douleur déforma brièvement les traits du visage d’Obi-Wan. L’état de vulnérabilité dans lequel se trouvait en ce moment le Jedi transporta Maul des années en arrière, sur Naboo. Le Dathomirien se rappela avec un pincement au cœur que le duel au cœur du générateur de Theed n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait rencontré Obi-Wan. Pendant des années d’exil sur Lotho Minor il avait essayé d’oublier les sentiments contradictoires qu’il ressentait pour cet homme.   
De la haine avant tout. De la haine envers cet apprenti Jedi qui avait osé lui ôter toute chance de devenir un Seigneur Sith. Mais aussi une forme d’attachement qui s’était bien vite transformée en obsession.

Le duel au cœur du générateur de Theed n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait rencontré Obi-Wan. Maul ne parviendrait certainement jamais à oublier sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme aux cheveux courts et à la démarche arrogante à la sortie d’une cantina louche sur cette maudite planète de la Bordure Médiane. Ils n’avaient échangé que peu de mots lors de cette nuit passée dans un premier temps à boire un nombre inconnu de verres de whiskey de Corellia, puis, plus tard, bien plus tard, dans la chaleur étouffante d’une chambre minable louée pour quelques crédits, à remplacer la parole par des soupirs et des gémissements.

Le zabrak prit une grande inspiration et tenta en vain d’enterrer une bonne fois pour toutes les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Le corps endormi à ses pieds lui rappelait douloureusement une époque qui n’était plus. Si Maul ressentait parfois une pointe de nostalgie pour cette semaine sur Naboo peuplée d’instants volés dans les draps d’un lit bancal, il s’empressait aussitôt de la remplacer par une autre émotion bien plus familière. _La haine._ Il lui semblait plus facile de détester le Jedi que de revenir constamment vers ces souvenirs qui le faisaient inévitablement souffrir.

Maul se laissa retomber sur une chaise à côté du lit. La voix d’Obi-Wan résonna dans sa tête. _On trouvera une solution, j’en suis sûr. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, je parlerai en ta faveur au Conseil. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets._ Le Dathomirien ignora la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge. Le Jedi avait vu du bon en lui, il le lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises. _Tu n’es pas comme ton Maître._ Il avait eu tort. Lorsque Sidious lui avait ordonné de tuer Qui Gon Jinn, il l’avait fait sans hésitation. _N’oublie pas apprenti… Je ne tolère pas l’échec._ La peur d’une punition avait été trop forte.

Un gémissement de douleur tira Maul hors de ses pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce que…, bafouilla le Jedi qui tenta de se redresser.

Le zabrak posa une main sur son torse pour l’obliger à rester allongé. S’il laissa ce contact durer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce n’était les affaires de personne à part lui.

\- Doucement, Kenobi… grogna Maul lorsque le Jedi porta une main à sa ceinture. Ton sabre laser est en sécurité, poursuivit-il en indiquant du menton la table de bois sur laquelle il avait déposé son arme.

Obi-Wan laissa retomber sa tête contre le matelas et toucha du bout des doigt le bandage qui recouvrait son front. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui paraissait presque comique. Il faisait presque froid dans ce hangar misérable et pourtant, il avait l’impression d’étouffer. 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as sauvé ?_

Le Jedi gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il lui semblait soudainement impossible de regarder Maul tant cette sensation de proximité qu’il ressentait en présence du Dathomirien sonnait faux.

\- Pose pas trop de questions, je peux encore te jeter dehors.

Obi-Wan laissa échapper un long soupir, agacé par l’agressivité de son vis-à-vis. Il hésita un instant avant de souffler :

\- Merci.

Le Jedi pria pour que Maul n’entende pas la vulnérabilité qui se cachait dans sa voix.

Le Dathomirien jeta un regard amer à l’homme qui se tenait toujours allongé devant lui. Il lui paraissait si simple de se pencher vers lui pour l’embrasser. Il se tenait si proche d’Obi-Wan qu’il pouvait presque compter le nombre de cheveux gris qui ornaient ses tempes, marque visible du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre. Dans un élan d’audace, Maul traça du bout de ses doigts la mâchoire du Jedi. Face aux yeux surpris de l’homme, il retira bien vite sa main et s’empressa d’annoncer d’une voix qu’il espérait froide :

\- Si tu veux utiliser le ‘fresher avant de partir, c’est la porte à gauche.

Il se releva sous le regard toujours aussi confus du Jedi qui se redressa avec difficulté et se dirigea hâtivement vers la pièce désignée par le Dathomirien.

Une fois dans le placard minuscule aux murs rouillés qui servait visiblement de refresher au zabrak, Obi-Wan songea qu’il avait toujours son comlink sur lui et qu’il aurait facilement pu contacter le Conseil des Jedi, Anakin, ou même Cody. Cependant, pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, il ne voulait pas dévoiler l’emplacement de l’abri de fortune du Dathomirien.

En sortant de la douche, le Jedi remarqua que Maul avait déposé une tunique et un pantalon propres au pied de la porte. Il ne l’avait pourtant pas entendu entrer.

\- Merci pour les vêtements, dit-il en se frottant les cheveux.

Maul sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge face à la vue qui s’offrait à lui alors qu’un besoin soudain d’occuper ses mains se manifesta. Il lui fallait absolument reporter son attention sur autre chose que le contraste attirant entre la peau pâle d’Obi-Wan et la couleur sombre des vêtements qui appartenaient au zabrak.

\- Et pour le reste Maul, je… commença le Jedi.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, Kenobi. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au temple avant que la nuit tombe.

Obi-Wan soupira tandis qu’il lui semblait discerner une pointe de douleur dans les yeux jaunes qui restaient rivés sur ses bottes. Une moue abattue avait remplacé l’éternel froncement de sourcils.

\- Maul, regarde-moi.

Le Jedi ignora le regard mauvais que lui lança le Dathomirien pour poser sa main sur son épaule, l’obligeant à le regarder. Ses doigts remontèrent bien vite le long du cou tatoué pour venir finalement courir le long de sa mâchoire. Après quelques instants passés à se dévisager, Obi-Wan déposa un bref baiser au coin des lèvres du Zabrak.

\- On se reverra, souffla-t-il en se saisissant de son sabre laser et de ses habits.

Maul observa, confus, le Jedi refermer la porte branlante du hangar derrière lui.


End file.
